1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to dispenser capsules for liquid, paste or cream products. The dispenser capsules are used with receptacles such as tubes or vials, and comprise a cowl which remains affixed to the receptacle in the open and closed positions of the capsule.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
A capsule of this type has been described in EP 0265567, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, which shows a dispenser capsule for liquid or paste products comprising an element sliding in a tubular envelope between an open raised position and a closed retracted position, by means of a maneuvering thruster so as to respectively disengage or block a flow opening of the product contained in a receptacle on which the capsule is mounted.
The invention is especially related to an improvement of such a capsule.